Dando um tempo
by mandyd
Summary: Demyx não sabia se perguntava novamente o que havia acontecido ou partia logo para a parte em que pularia no pescoço de Saïx e, no mínimo, daria a ele uma nova cicatriz.  Demyx/Zexion  Xemnas/Saïx
1. Dando um tempo

**N/A:** Ninguém liga pro Saïx/Demyx day, porque ele fica perto demais do Zemyx day, que é muito mais importante, ok Mars?

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts não me pertence e essa história não terá fins lucrativos.

* * *

** Dando um tempo**

As luzes estavam apagadas. A cozinha estava silenciosa. Quase silenciosa. Demyx caminhava lentamente em direção a geladeira. Não precisava da luz acesa para isso. Mas houve um pequeno imprevisto no meio do caminho. Demyx tropeçou. _No que?_ Essa não seria a pergunta certa. A pergunta certa seria '_Em quem?'._

- Oh, merda. - Disse o que estava caído no chão. Demyx pode ouvir o barulho do corpo se contorcendo no chão. Levantou-se e começou a apalpar as paredes em busca de um interruptor.

- Saïx? O que por Kingdom Hearts...- Demyx coçou a nuca com a mão direita. - São quatro da manhã, num domingo. O que diabos você estava fazendo no chão da cozinha?

- Eu... Eu estava... - Saïx balança a cabeça como se não soubesse nem ao menos aonde estava. - Eu não me lembro.

Demyx deu uma boa olhada na cozinha. Seus olhos percorreram as paredes, a mesa, a bancada, a porta da geladeira e então foram direto para Saïx e o que o rodeava. Garrafas. Pelo menos cinco. Em uma delas podia-se ler _Vodka_, na outra _Bebida mista sofisticada_ (Demyx não fazia idéia de onde essa havia saído) e Demyx podia jurar que a garrafa que Saïx segurava firmemente com as duas mãos era a mesma que havia comprado para que ele e Zexion pudessem comemorar o aniversário do segundo. Merda, era um whisky. Doze anos. Ainda faltava pagar quatro parcelas. E não havia mais nenhuma gosta naquela garrafa. Demyx não sabia se perguntava novamente o que havia acontecido ou partia logo para a parte em que pularia no pescoço de Saïx e, no mínimo, daria a ele uma nova cicatriz.

- Saïx, o que está fazendo na cozinha, cercado de garrafas de destilados, em especial a garrafa de Whisky que eu comprei e venho guardando a cerca de um mês para o aniversário de Zexion, as quatro da madrugada, em um domingo? - Demyx abriu os braços como quem não entendia o que estava acontecendo. - Pode me explicar?

- Eu... Eu fui chutado.

Demyx por um instante se sentiu culpado. Esquecera completamente que havia tropeçado em Saïx, com todos os seus 79 quilos e seus 1,85 metros.

- Me desculpe. Não era a minha intenção. - Admitiu o loiro.

- Não. - Disse Saïx balançando a cabeça para a direita e para a esquerda rapidamente. - Não por você. Quero dizer... - Disse Saïx confuso. - Por você também. - Recomeçou a balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro. - Oh, isso dá um total de dois chutes em menos de doze horas, droga!

- Mas do que você está falando, Saïx? - Disse Demyx tentando colocar um fim nessa conversa sem sentido de uma vez por todas.

- Xemnas. - Disse Saïx ameaçando tacar uma das garrafas contra a parede.

- Ele também tropeçou em você? - Perguntou Demyx.

- Não, merda! - Saïx parecia realmente triste. - Ele me chutou. Me deu um pé na bunda.

- Vocês... Terminaram? - Perguntou Demyx confuso.

- Pior... - Disse Saïx se jogando no chão de tal forma que as garrafas faziam o contorno de seu tronco. - Ele disse que... Quer dar um tempo.

- Dar um tempo? - Demyx não acreditava em tais palavras. Dar um tempo. Oh, pobre Saïx. Não havia nada pior do que dar um tempo. Ele tinha todo o direito de usufruir de sua garrafa de Whisky -e de todas as outras que pudesse encontrar. Demyx abaixou-se e ficou de joelhos ao lado de Saïx. - Eu... Eu sinto muito.

- Não. - Disse Saïx rolando no chão e em seguida erguendo seu corpo, ficando de pé. - Não sinta. - Ele caminhou em direção a mesa e pegou uma caixa de cereal. - Eu adoro esse sabor. - Saïx murmurou. - É tão... Colorido.

Demyx sentiu-se tentado a dizer que 'colorido' não era um sabor. Mas não disse. Sentiu pena do pobre número VII. Sozinho, abandonado. _Dando um tempo._ Saïx virou toda a caixa de cereal no prato que estava sobre a mesa. Metade do cereal não caiu dentro do prato.

- E laranjas. Eu adoro laranjas. - Saïx pegou uma das laranjas que estava sobre a fruteira em cima da mesa.

- Laranjas são... Boas frutas. - Disse Demyx tentando consolá-lo. Saïx obviamente não estava em um bom estado agora.

- Eu sempre quis... Aprender a fazer malabarismo com laranjas... - Começou Saïx. Demyx arregalou os olhos. - ... No tráfico...

- Você quis dizer... Tráfego?

- É. Também serve. - Saïx balançava a cabeça num movimento afirmativo. - Tráfego. Merda.

Demyx deu leves tapinhas nas costas de Saïx.

- Vai passar cara... Você vai ver. Não vai ser tão ruim... Quero dizer, ainda restam doze membros com os quais você pode desenvolver uma relação saudável. Na verdade dez. Porque eu e Zexion, bem... Você sabe. Oito, na verdade. Se você contar Axel e Roxas como um casal. E então se você considerar aqueles que são subordinados a você e subtrair os que são comprometidos, sobrarão... Três.

Saïx inclinou a cabeça pensativo.

- Luxord. Marluxia. Larxene. - Disse. Em seguida balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Eu não sei jogar cartas.

- Você sabe cuidar de plantas? - Perguntou Demyx levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não sou assim tão viado. - Saïx debruçou-se sobre a mesa da cozinha.

- Certo. Larxene? - Disse Demyx em uma última tentativa de animá-lo.

Saïx não respondeu. Demyx entendeu isso como um "Nem morto". Saïx começou a comer o cereal. E ainda segurava uma laranja em uma das mãos.

- Saïx - Começou Demyx. - Eu acho melhor... - Disse o loiro. - ...Você ir dormir agora. - Concluiu Demyx quando viu que Saïx estava tentando enfiar a colher com cereal na bochecha esquerda. - Dormir vai fazer com que você se sinta melhor.

- Dormir. - Repetiu Saïx. - Tá. Legal. - Ele riu. - Eu gosto de dormir. - Debruçou-se novamente em cima da mesa.

Demyx não pode segurar o riso. Caminhou até a geladeira para finalmente pegar o copo de água que havia vindo buscar.

- Não era bem aí - Disse Demyx ainda rindo. - Que era pra você dormir. - Saïx não respondeu. Demyx bebeu toda a água que havia colocado no copo. Saïx continuou sem responder.

Demyx caminhou até a mesa da cozinha e inclinou o corpo para que pudesse observar Saïx. Ele dormia.

- Merda. - Disse Demyx socando a mesa. Talvez numa tentativa inconsciente de tentar acordar Saïx. - _Você deveria dormir. _- Disse Demyx com a voz estridente._ -_ Eu deveria calar a boca. - Completou, batendo a mão direita contra a própria testa. E agora? Pensou Demyx. Largá-lo aí para que amanhã a Organização tenha algo com o que fazer piadas ou levá-lo para o quarto? Demyx balançou a cabeça. A primeira opção parecia cruel demais. A segunda tomaria tempo demais. Demyx queria voltar para a cama e dormir. Droga, pensou. Aproximou-se de Saïx colocando um dos braços dele sobre seu ombro e com a mão livre, puxou o corpo do outro para junto do seu. Demyx suspirou. Saïx deveria pesar pelo menos uns dois Zexions. Demyx não estava acostumado a carregar esse peso _todo _por aí. Soltou um suspiro. Saïx dormia como uma pedra. Demyx começou a caminhar na direção do quarto do amigo. Rezando para não ser visto.

* * *

**N/A: **Pra Marília e pra Bia, porque eu odeio elas. s2.


	2. Maldito copo d'água

**N/A:** Desculpem os erros :C Capítulo sem graça, mas não pude fazer nada melhor, me desculpem :C

**Disclaimer:** Nada de Kingdom Hearts me pertence. Não obtive nenhum lucro com esta fic.

* * *

** Maldito copo d'água**

Zexion estava inquieto na cama. Demyx havia saído de lá para ir buscar um maldito como de água a meia hora atrás e ainda não havia voltado. Nem se Demyx tivesse ido buscar um copo de água no Rio Tâmisa ele levaria tanto tempo assim. Alguma coisa havia acontecido e Zexion sabia. Levantou-se da cama buscando por seus trajes pretos da Organização. Infelizmente tudo que conseguiu encontrar no quarto foi um par de calças pretas que pareciam ser dois números maiores do que normalmente usaria. Estava larga demais na cintura e comprida demais nas pernas. Não estava com tempo para procurar algo melhor do que isso. Deixou o quarto a procura de Demyx. Zexion estava com sono, seus olhos mal estavam abertos e ele não sabia para onde ir. Decidiu começar pela cozinha, o lugar mais óbvio. Mesmo sabendo que não encontraria nada lá. Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores brancos que começavam a lhe dar um certo desespero. Entrou na cozinha procurando um interruptor pelas paredes. Quando acendeu a luz seus olhos ficaram arregalados e então abriu a boca sem soltar uma palavra sequer, perplexo.

Garrafas espalhadas por todo o chão, cereal derrubado sobre a mesa e laranjas espalhadas pelo cômodo. E o pior: Haviam duas cadeiras puxadas na mesa. Duas. Demyx esteve aqui. E mais alguém também esteve. E agora não havia mais ninguém ali. E Demyx não havia retornado para o quarto. Isso não era um bom sinal. Zexion balançou a cabeça. Saiu em disparada da cozinha. A idéia de que Demyx estava agora no quarto de algum outro membro da Organização realizando uma série de fantasias inimagináveis depois de beber sabe-se lá quantas garrafas de Vodka não saía da mente de Zexion. Não era lá um pensamento muito agradável. E gerava uma péssima imagem mental. Zexion recomeçou a caminhar pelos corredores brancos. Aqueles corredores o torturavam. A cada vez que olhava para a parede visualizava Demyx com um membro diferente. E isso estava começando a irritá-lo. Zexion apertou o passo. Andava depressa. Não olhava para os lados. Nem para a frente. Estava de cabeça baixa e com os olhos praticamente fechados. Aonde foi que você se meteu, Demyx? Pensou. De repente Zexion sentiu seu corpo bater contra o chão.

- Mas que mer... - Disse Zexion começando a se levantar. Havia sido uma queda e tanto. Todos os ossos do corpo de Zexion doíam agora. Ele recomeçou a andar. - AI! Ah, mas o que por Kingdom Hearts... - Disse Zexion. Seu corpo tocou novamente o chão de uma forma nada delicada. As luzes do corredor se acenderam.

- Número VI! - Disse Xemnas dando um passo para trás. Zexion olhou para cima assustado. São cinco da manhã. O que diabos Xemnas estava fazendo andando pelos corredores a essa hora?

- Xem-Xemnas. - Disse Zexion sem entender nada. Ele também não deveria estar andando pelo corredor as cinco da manhã.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, a esta hora? - Perguntou o número I.

- Eu... Ora... Eu estou apenas... Me exercitando. - Disse. - Eu sempre me exercito entre as três e cinco da manhã. Menos interrupções... Sabe? - Zexion coçou a nuca. Xemnas não se exercitava. E ele sabia disso.

- Certo. - Disse Zexion.

- E você, número VI? Essa não é lá a melhor hora para se perambular pelos corredores, devo dizer. - Xemnas o encarou.

- Eu... Estou procurando uma coisa. - Mentiu Zexion.

- Ótimo. - Disse Xemnas abrindo um sorriso no mínimo assustador. Zexion desviou o olhar. - Eu vou te ajudar.

- O quê? - Disse Zexion elevando o tom de voz. - N-não, quero dizer... Muito obrigado. Mas eu posso encontrar sozinho.

- Ora, não seja bobo, número VI. - Xemnas ajeitou os cabelos com uma das mãos. - Você não conseguirá olhar nem na metade desse castelo antes de amanhecer. Deixe-me ajudá-lo e... - Zexion o interrompeu.

- Eu posso continuar depois de amanhecer se for preciso. - Disse Zexion sem pensar. - Quero dizer, obrigado. Mesmo. Mas prefiro fazer isso sozinho.

- Me diga o que está procurando e eu irei ajudar. - Afirmou Xemnas. Por que diabos ele queria tanto ajudar Zexion? O garoto balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Demyx. - Murmurou.

- O que?

- Demyx.

- Demyx não está aqui. - Disse Xemnas olhando para todos os lados do corredor.

- Eu sei. - Afirmou Zexion. - Estou procurando.

- Ele também está te ajudando a procurar? - Disse Xemnas, confuso.

- Não. - Zexion bateu uma das mãos na testa. - Ele está sendo procurado.

- Ele é a... - Xemnas revirou os olhos. - ... Coisa que você está procurando?

- Meio que... - O mais baixo coçou a nuca. - É.

Xemnas então aproximou-se de Zexion. Talvez um tanto demais. Zexion começou a ficar assustado. Os lábios de Xemnas aproximavam-se de seu rosto. Zexion queria gritar, queria correr. _Oh, merda,_ pensou.

- Saïx. - Xemnas disse baixinho no ouvido de Zexion. O menor sentiu uma pontada de alívio.

- Saïx? - Zexion voltou seu olhar para Xemnas.

- Sim. Te ajudo a procurar Demyx e você me ajuda... Bem... Você sabe. - Era óbvio que Xemnas não se exercitava.

- Saïx sumiu? - Zexion não acreditava do que acabara de ouvir. Demyx sumira. Saïx sumira. - Puta merda! - Exclamou Zexion. A imagem que se formou em sua mente nesse momento fez com que ele soltasse um palavrão e fizesse uma careta.

- Número VI! Você não está insinuando que... - Xemnas levantou uma das sobrancelhas. - Oh, por Kingdom Hearts, não! Isso é... - Ele mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos. - Não! Arg! - Xemnas começou a andar rapidamente. Zexion começou a seguí-lo.

- Aonde você está indo? - Perguntou.

- Encontrar Saïx. - Disse. - E então matá-lo.

- Ótimo plano. - Concordou Zexion.

Os dois seguiram na direção do quarto do número VII.

* * *

**N/A:** Uma review para elevar a auto-estima de uma escritora de fics deprimida?


	3. Explicações

**N/A: Finalmente, o último capítulo :D espero que gosteeeeeeeeeeeeem e mil desculpas pela demora.**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence. Não obtive lucros com essa fic.**

**

* * *

**

**Explicações**

Demyx arrastava Saïx até sua cama. Saïx era mais pesado do que imaginou, por isso metade de seu corpo arrastava pelo chão como barra de calça. Demyx provavelmente estaria rindo muito dessa cena, se não fosse ele quem estivesse carregando o número VII. Empurrou a porta do quarto de Saïx com o pé esquerdo

- Mas o que... - As pupilas de Zexion se dilataram. Sua respiração travou. Sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de pular em cima de Demyx e arrancar todo seu maldito cabelo, fio por fio. Se Demyx não fosse tão alto, provavelmente estaria careca agora.

- Oh, por Kingdom Hearts, eu mal posso olhar! - Disse Xemnas tapando os olhos com uma das mãos enquanto dava um passo para trás.

- ...Está acontecendo aqui? - Zexion completou e balançou a cabeça com os olhos fechados, evitando assistir a cena que se passava em sua frente.

Demyx deixou Saïx cair no chão.

- Eu posso explicar. - Disse Demyx colocando as mãos ao alto, como se fosse algum tipo de criminoso.

- Não acho que possa. - Disse Xemnas apalpando as paredes do quarto, ainda sem enxergar, para saber ao certo onde estava. - Oh, vocês já se soltaram? Eu adoraria poder abrir meus olhos agora!

Zexion soltou um suspiro. Queria tanto deixar aquele quarto que estava prestes a sair correndo como uma criança assustada. Iria trancar-se em seu quarto e deixar Demyx batendo na porta durante as próximas 12 horas. E ele não iria abrí-la. Mas seus pés simplesmente o prenderam no chão.

- É bom que tenha uma excelente explicação. - Zexion não queria ouvir explicações. Ele nunca quer. Ele nunca precisa ouví-las. Mas...

- Eu tenho. Eu juro. - Disse Demyx aproximando-se. - Não é nada do que vocês estão pensando.

Saïx parecia estar recuperando a consciência.

- Tem certeza de que não quer cantar, Dem? - Ele disse, abrindo um largo sorriso.

- Oh, certo, acho que depois que o cara da cicatriz sem camisa jogado no chão te chama por apelidos fofinhos suas chances conseguir me dar uma explicação convincente diminuiram pelo menos 50%, Demyx. - Disse Zexion revirando os olhos.

- Ah, fala sério, você não acha que... Eu... Ele... Isso é ridículo! - Demyx bateu os pés no chão. Zexion cruzou os braços.

- Você tem trinta segundos para me convencer do contrário. - Soltou um suspiro. - Boa sorte.

- Oh, merda. Você estava dormindo. Eu fui na cozinha. Estava com sede. Saïx estava no chão. Bêbado. Whisky. Doze anos. Cinco parcelas. Seu presente de aniversário. Arruinado. - Demyx bateu a mão contra própria testa. Balançou a cabeça. - Disse a Saïx para sair de lá. Que era hora de dormir. Ele comeu ceral. E tem queda por laranjas. Xemnas o largou. - Zexion arregalou os olhos e seu olhar se desviou para o homem com cabelos cinzas parado bem ao seu lado. Abriu a boca em um perfeito circulo. - Ele dormiu. Eu o trouxe para o quarto. E foi só isso!

Zexion estreitou os olhos. Respirou fundo. Xemnas o olhou com o canto dos olhos.

- Não acredito em você. - Zexion respirou fundo mais uma vez. - Sinto cheiro de vodka. Não confio em nada que cheire a vodka.

- Oh, merda, Zexion, escute... - Saïx tentava levantar-se mais uma vez. Xemnas o olhava com o olhar apertado. Levou uma das mãos ao queixo.

- Oh, Demy - Disse Saïx enfiando seu rosto na barra da calça de Demyx. Sabe-se lá por onde essa calça havia passado. Ou melhor, sabe-se lá por onde esse rosto havia passado. Enfim, ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e agarrou a perna de Demyx com mais força. Xemnas soltou um suspiro. Zexion não parecia feliz com a cena. Demyx cobriu os olhos com as mãos, sem saber o que fazer. - Ele está me olhando, faça-o parar! - Saïx completou, apontando para Xemnas.

- Mas o que diabos - Começou Xemnas com a voz um tanto trêmula. - Você está fazendo, VII? E que história é essa de que eu te larguei ou algo do tipo? - Xemnas chacoalhou a cabeça, confuso.

- Oh, como assim que história é essa? - Disse Demyx voltando-se para Xemnas. - Tudo isso só está acontecendo porque Saïx foi chutado. Por você. - Xemnas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Mas... - Ele começou. - Eu não chutei ninguém.

Saïx retirou seu rosto da barra da calça de Demyx (finalmente podendo respirar) e em seu rosto havia uma expressão de espanto.

- Como assim? Mas você... - Saïx coçou o olho com uma das mãos. - Você disse "Ora, Saïx..." - Disse o número VII imitando a voz de Xemnas. - "...Você devia, francamente, me dar um tempo!" - Saïx balançou a cabeça. - E então você bateu a porta do banheiro. E eu saí do quarto. E... E...

- Saïx - Xemnas fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro. - As vezes você é tão... Tão... Burro! Eu pedi para que você me desse um tempo para que eu pudesse tomar um maldito banho sem que você me oferecesse uma maldita xícara de café ou algo do tipo!

Zexion revirou os olhos e abriu um leve sorriso cínico. Demyx ainda cobria os olhos com as mãos. Saïx ainda agarrado a barra da calça do loiro voltou seu olhar para Xemnas.

- Você... Você fala sério? - Ele pergunta.

- Sim. E falo mais sério ainda quando digo - Xemnas começou. - Que se você não se levantar e se recompor nos próximos 60 segundos... - Ele não pode se conter e soltou um riso abafado quando Saïx levantou-se do chão em um pulo, cambaleando ao ficar de pé. - ... Aí sim vamos dar um tempo.

Antes mesmo que o número I pudesse terminar sua frase Saïx já deixava o quarto. Demyx finalmente destampara os olhos e Zexion evitava mostrar seu divertimento com a situação.

- A-aonde é que ele foi? - Perguntou Demyx um tanto confuso com a saída repentina de Saïx do próprio quarto.

- Ele foi... Oras, ele foi aonde deveria ter ido há muito tempo, devo dizer. - Xemnas ajeitou a lateral do cabelo e começou a caminhar em direção a porta. - Bom, acho que... Devo deixá-los a sós. Acredito que o número IX te deva algumas explicação, VI.

- Com toda certeza. - Afirmou Zexion. Demyx sentiu seus músculo se enrijecerem. Xemnas deixou o quarto. E fechou a porta. Os olhos de Demyx tentavam evitar os de Zexion. Os de Zexion tentavam alcançar os de Demyx. Eles poderiam ficar nessa enrolação o resto do dia. Mas Zexion riu. - Você pode respirar agora, Mullet boy. - E a risada de Zexion mudava tudo.

- Oh, merda, não é engraçado, ok! Achei que você fosse arrancar meu cabelo ou algo do tipo. - Disse Demyx sentando-se na cama.

- Eu pretendia. - Afirmou Zexion. - Mas acho que em algum ponto dessa confusão toda eu acabei mudando de idéia. - Riu.

Demyx também soltou uma risada. Tímida, ainda com medo que Zexion estivesse blefando e que pulasse sobre sua cabeça e começasse a arrancar seu cabelo, fio por fio, a qualquer momento. Ele aproximou-se do garoto. Seus lábios ficaram extremamente próximos. Zexion riu. De novo.

- Não acha que vai ser tão fácil assim, acha? - Disse Zexion colocando seu dedo indicador na frente dos lábios do loiro. - Francamente, Demyx, esperava mais de você.

- Você... - Disse Demyx, abaixando a cabeça. -... Não devia ter dito isso. Não mesmo.

Seus olhos se encontraram.

E eles riram.

* * *

**N/A: Uma review, quem sabe? D:**


End file.
